


Like You Don't Even Know I'm There

by Krasimer



Series: And Now a Flower Grows 'Verse [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad W. D. Gaster, GAY GOOP DAD GAY GOOP DAD, Gaster that's gay, Goat Dad thinks he is unlovable, Good W. D. Gaster, Goop Dad loves Goat Dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've spent so long fighting with yourself, and waging a war in your own head," Gaster explained, stuttering over his words a little, his fingers clacking together. "I think it's time you won."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Don't Even Know I'm There

Wandering into Asgore's garden on the surface felt almost like disturbing something meant to stay sleeping.

Gaster sighed as he looked at the flowers, stepped carefully over each one in his path and smiling at the sight of the sunset. The last lights of day lit the greenery around him, giving it an almost ethereal glow, highlighting the paper thin petals and leaves of each plant.

It was beautiful.

"Gaster?" came the smooth voice of the King, the deepness of it almost enough by itself to make him flush a teal color, surprise making him feel exposed.

"My King," he bowed slightly. "Your garden is as lovely as always. I am glad you still have that for yourself." he paused, then opened his mouth again, having reflected on how that sounded. "I mean- I am glad to see you have not changed. Everything else has changed from what I knew, in one way or another."

"Well," Asgore laughed. "Golly, I am glad it can help you to see me being myself." he grinned, his sharp teeth seeming less threat and more welcoming.

"I-" Gaster dropped his gaze to his feet, anchored it on the shine of his shoes. 

Asgore watched him for a moment, then put a hand on his shoulder. "It takes time to remember how and who you used to be, my old friend. Do not rush yourself." his smile was a little frail this time, centuries of pain and fear pulling at the corners. "A war started in a moment of anger and loss is a mistake as much as a war started with the want of death.

"And sometimes the war is with yourself." he pulled away, gently picking up a large watering can from where it sat on a stool to one side. With a small hum of contentment, he knelt down and angled it to water a small patch of flowers.

Gaster watched him for a minute, spent precious seconds memorizing the shape of his face, the weariness in his eyes. "And it's time you won." he said quietly.

Large eyes stared at him, Asgore's face sliding into confusion.

"You've spent so long fighting with yourself, and waging a war in your own head," Gaster explained, stuttering over his words a little, his fingers clacking together. "I think it's time you won."

The large monster beamed. "Wise words, my old friend."

He watched Asgore go back to tending to his flowers, another sigh passing through his teeth. "I wish I could tell you." he whispered, turning to continue watching the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> GAY GOOP DAD IS BEST GOOP DAD.  
> ALSO BISEXUAL GOAT DAD WITH SELF ESTEEM ISSUES.


End file.
